Vanya helps with training
by Knowidea101
Summary: Vanya voices her displeasure and gets punished by helps her siblings train
1. Chapter 1

Author note.

I don't own any of the rights to The Umbrella Academy. I'll be honest I haven't read the comics and only vaguely know the show.

This is just a bunch of linked one shots and probably not a totally fleshed idea.

This is my first fanfic.

Vanya helps with training

Vanya knew she was ordinary. She had been told by her father, by her siblings, it was a message that was pushed and pushed so it had to be true.

It came as a surprise to her when her father called her into his office.

Vanya watched her siblings come back from training bruised and broken more times then she could count.

This is a story of little Vanya stepping up to protect them and punishment for finding her backbone.

Training with 1 - flight

In the court yard Vanya stood next to her father waiting, standing to attention like he had taught her, she was a good girl, she did as she was told.

Number 1 jogged in.

"Today you will be working on rescuing hostages.

You will grab number 7 and throw her as high as you can, without injury"

Number 1 looked at number 7 with trepidation. Then straightened his shoulders and nodded.

Slowly, cautiously picking up seven.

A low murmur "a little tight Luther"

Taking a breath and relaxing his grip slightly he launched Vanya.

The breath was knocked out of her.

On her descent was when she started to scream.

Landing with a crack in Luther's arms.

"Again 1"

Number 7 spoke softly still shaken "please I think I hurt my ribs"

"Enough! Again"

Again and again till number 1 nearly drops her.

Luther is panting and perspiring.

"Put her down"

Vanya is shaking and promptly turns and vomits.

"You are dismissed"

Number 1 hesitated for only a second looking at his younger sibling before leaving number 7 in the court yard with their father.

Grace walks in with her usual smile and ushered Vanya to the infirmary.

Later that night at dinner number 5 asks where Vanya is, grace turns and smiles and says she's sleeping in the infirmary.

Luther looks down feeling slightly guilty.

"No speaking at the table, number 7 is fine she was helping with training today"

Grace frowns slightly before putting a smile back on her face as she walks away.

After dinner has been dismissed five runs to Vanya who was asleep.

"What's wrong with her? When will she be out?"

"Soon, just a couple of broken ribs, nothing to worry about" grace states.

"Broken ribs!" Five splutters.

"It's time for bed, leave her to rest."

Training with 2 - the knifes edge

She should have kept her mouth shut. She should have done a lot of things but didn't. The training her siblings were getting should just be called torture. She refused to watch it happen any more and screamed for her father to stop.

That was a mistake

"You are questioning my methods? You the ordinary one, the one that doesn't understand sacrifice?"

Reginald hauled number 7 up by her arm and stood her against a wall.

"You will stand there, you will not move"

Reginald leaves and Vanya is left standing there shaking.

After what feels like an eternity her father walks back in with number 2.

"Today you will practice aiming with sense deprivation.

You will stand behind this wall and try to hit as close to the target with actually hitting it." The target being 7. " this is practice for curving your blades through the air as well as accuracy.

It will simulate a hostage situation where they are being held captive and you must hit the target but miss the hostage"

Number 2 swallowed and nodded his head.

It shocked two when his father put ear muffs on his head.

Reginald nodded his head towards 2.

'Get on with it' was what that nod meant number 2 knew that so he started.

It scared him, he didn't know if he hit his target or missed. No thunk to be heard, no idea if he killed his little sister. A little girl who just yesterday yelled at him and number 1 for killing ants.

It wasn't till all of his knives had been used that Reginald gave the signal to remove the ear muffs.

" you will be doing this ever week till you get a perfect 100%"

Number 2's stomach dropped, knowing this meant he must have hit her at least once.

" you will leave and after dinner I will give you a written report about your performance"

Knowing he was dismissed number 2 was still hesitant leave but Reginald had already walked off towards his sister.

Training with 3 - the revelation

Reginald was writing at his desk when Vanya walked in.

He continued to write totally dismissing her presence till he was ready and not a moment before.

"Today number 3 will practice a hostage situation where the hostage knows about a danger but she does not. I want to know if the hostage will continue through the dangerous situation or will their fear overcome the Rumour."

Grabbing a brown box that until that moment had been easy to overlook. He through the contents across the carpets.

Shiny, glittery shards of glass strewn across the carpet. Some larger pieces the size of Vanyas small palm and others just tiny specks.

"Take off your shoes and socks"

" please, please no" Vanya begs.

"Now! You ordinary girl this is the only way you have any value"

" please"

"Now seven"

Tears running down her face she slowly takes one shoe the. The other off.

"Grace, bring number 3 to the door, don't let her enter"

Grace returned with 3 by her side.

Number 3 smiles as she comes to the door then frowns as she sees seven.

You would think that being sisters they would be closer. You would be wrong.

Number 3 hated seven, she wished she was the only girl.

"You will Rumor number 7 out of the room using the most direct route."

Number 7 whimpers and for the first time number 3 sees the tear marks on her faces.

Taking a breath "I heard a Rumor you came to the door using the most direct route."

A sob escapes seven as she hesitates to raise her foot. Slowly raising and lowering her feet she walks towards the door, sobbing at each step.

Three frowns and wonders why seven is always such a cry baby.

When she finally makes it the door Grace swoops in and picks her up, cradling a sobbing seven.

Number 3 gasps when she seeing the blood dripping down Vanyas feet.

Reginald hums " we will have to work on hostage awareness"

Number 3 flees to her room to cry into her pillow.

Training with 4 - the dark

Waking up in the middle of the night to get a drink was normal for Vanya.

Quiet as a ghost she sometimes felt like she padded down the stairs.

Hearing a noise she ducks into an enclave.

A sobbing Klaus walks past with a worried grace helping to hold him up.

"You must get over your fears number 4"

Quietly as she could she raced back up stairs.

Next morning Klaus was not at breakfast.

When asked grace stated that extra training had made him tired.

Number 1 grumbled about wanting extra training and number 6 hands clenched.

After being dismissed from breakfast she raced after six to find out what happened.

"You don't get it. You never get your ordinary. Just leave us alone."

Tears pricked at her eyes but she let six go.

At dinner Reginald announced that number 4 would be doing more training that night.

Number 4 went still then white and started to shake.

That night Vanya followed Reginald as he dragged Klaus out of the house, she ran to keep up.

She watched as their father throw number 4 into a mausoleum.

He locked the gate and just strolled away.

Hearing Klaus scream for anyone to come rescue him, she had to wait, had to make sure dear old dad wouldn't come back.

Running towards the gate she started to skate them to see if she could open them but they remained shut.

"Klaus!" She shouts. "I'm here, I'm here"

Klaus reaches through the bars and she latches onto his hand.

Crying "I can't get you out."

"Please,please help me"

"I can't open the gate but I'm staying right here"

He lets go of her hands to push them to his ears. Huddled to himself.

"I can hear their screams, please"

Vanya takes a deep breath and swallows the sob that's threat to overwhelm her.

Opens her mouths and starts to sing.

Reaching through the bars again she grabs onto Klaus and sings.

She's not very good but she sings loudly hoping that maybe it's louder then the wailing of the dead.

She sings till Klaus stops rocking, till he looks at her.

She sings till her mouth is dry and then sings some more.

Klaus fall asleep due to exhaustion and yet Vanya stays vigilant over him and hums when singing starts to hurt. At day break she rouses Klaus and says she has to run home before their father comes back.

He doesn't want her to leave and it takes a moment for his hand to unwind from her but with a nod and a small smile he lets her go.

Walking back into the house she realises she's been caught, standing in the foyer is Reginald surrounded by the rest of her siblings.

"Where have you been number seven"

She shakes her head refusing to answer.

"You don't think I'm unaware of your meddling, you un-"

You're a monster she shouts cutting him off.

Thwack, he back hands her so hard she falls to the ground.

Kicks her once and leaves with the others following like ducks.

Klaus and grace walk in and see her laying there. Picking her up between them they head to the infirmary together.

After that night you could see Klaus sneaking into Vanyas room to listen to her play or find them wrapped around each other sleeping.

Training with 5 - the leap of faith

Standing on top of the academy was terrifying.

Another hostage situation.

Number five was called to the bottom of the building. Waiting for instructions.

Reginald turned to number 7.

"Jump"

"W-what? No, no I won't "

" number 1, pick her up and throw her off"

Luther came forward picking her up while she struggled, screamed to be let go.

Reginald lent over the edge and called down.

"I would catch if I was you"

Turned and gave a nod to 1

Who proceeds to do as ordered.

Frozen five watched in horror as Vanya came crashing towards the ground. Without thought he jumped in a haze of blue.

"I have you, I've got you Vanya"

She vomited on his shoes and started to sob.

"He throw me, Luther throw me because dad said to"

Five was vibrating with anger, panting from exertion.

Dad had been pushing five, he believed that he could jump with a passenger.

Guessing in a sick sense he was right.

Training with 6 - the tame

Quiet, don't awaken the horror. Always thinking of ways to keep the beast within him subdued.

He didn't know what about his little sister that made them steer but they did when ever she was around, whenever she was agitated.

It made him cross whenever she was around.

Father must have realised.

Reginald sent Vanya into the room with the horror released.

He doesn't remember shouting but Ben is sure he did.

Shutting his eyes he doesn't want to see his sister ripped apart no matter how much she annoys him.

It wasn't till a high pitched squeal is let out of Vanya that he looks up.

"It tickles stop."

Wrapping around her, exploring, poking at her skin.

It seems they were never agitated with her.

They wanted to get close to her, dragging Ben closer while they explored.

It wasn't till years later.

When Vanya was playing to end the world that Ben realised that the horror always knew. That she was the more powerful being.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter two

The continuation

It might not have surprised many if they actually took the time to look below there own petty selves but Vanya was the most vulnerable.

Ordinary, oh so very ordinary. At least according to father.

No child went without punishment within the walls of the academy, barbaric and abusive are probably much more accurate. But tiny little vanya, the youngest, the smallest, the one with no great power accept the love she held for her siblings seemed to fuel her fathers contempt more than most.

She helped with training though she was never allowed to join in any mission.

The ache in her chest grew with every comment their father made.

If you had asked one and three they would scoff. If you asked two he would flinch. Four was to far gone in his own personal horror of being too sober or to far down the rabbit hole of drugs and alcohol. Five, well five was gone (but not forgotten) so in the end you couldn't ask his opinion. Six was barely keeping his sanity trying to keep the monsters at bay he had retreated further into himself.

It was worse, and better after five disappeared. The team seemed unstable, ready to collapse from an already shaky foundation. Cracks had formed in the framework.

After a disastrous mission with a furious father marching into the house with sullen children behind.

"Seven" thundered Reginald.

Vanya skidded front and centre while trying to not look breathless.

"Yes sir?"

Whack!

His cane came down and cracked her in the jaw

Whack!

And he hit her in the ribs.

Whack

He broke her leg.

Blood ran out of her mouth.

Turning to the gobsmacked children. "You will learn to be more careful with the public. You will learn actions have consequences." He walked away.

The children had known that the last mission had been a disaster.

Twenty three hostages and five had serious burns and one had died when the fire broke out trying to remove them from the building.

Grace sighed. And picked up the small broken girl and walked stiffly towards the infirmary.

* * *

I want to thank anyone and everyone who has read my story and has been waiting for an update.

The honest truth was the first chapter had been something that was floating in my head and refused to leave till I wrote it down and had no idea if I was going to continue or not.than I received some amazing support and messages. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but the world has kinda been hectic at the moment. So thanks again and the support.


	3. 3

It was a few months after the disastrous mission. While the silence and awkwardness within the house had always been there, there was now an edge to it. A sharpness that cut deeply.

* * *

At the conclusion of dinner had concluded but before the children had been dismissed. Reginald spoke.

"Seven, you will come to my study in half an hour." An order.

The whole room stilled.

"Yes sir" the meek reply from someone trying to curl into herself.

A tentative knock at the door.

Slowly, creeping in. Hesitation in every step Vanya reached her fathers desk.

Standing waiting for the scratching of his pen to stop.

"The contract I signed with your mother stated I have to care for you and provide for you."

Startled by the statement Vanya flinches

"Number seven you are ordinary and while I have made allowances for you, There has been divisions among the ranks that are linked to you."

A small frown appeared on her face, opening and closing her fist but before she could speak Reginald continued.

"As I said, I have a contract in regards to you. I will be releasing your trust fund to you. Pack and leave, do not speak to the others on the way out. The others have a mission I want you gone by the time it's completed."

Vanya was numb. Then she started to tremble.

"You are dismissed seven"

How dare he, after everything how dare he.

She spun, anger filling her. Vanya heard the alarm go off for an incoming mission and the thundering of feet as her siblings raced to leave.

Ben nearly crashed into her but instead grabbed her by the shoulders. Leaned in and kissed her on the forehead "we promise to do better" he quietly swore before tearing off after the others. Vanya wanted to call after him and to tell him not to bother, she wouldn't be here. That their father was the bastard they always thought he was but the words got stuck, just a strangled sound came out.

Further down the hall grace started to usher Vanya to her room, chatting about the details of her trust.

Vanya expected to be left alone in her room but grace remained. Looking at her mother in confusion she asked why she was staying.

"I have been ordered to help you prepare."

For the first time in Vanya's life she bit back. "You mean you have been ordered to make sure I don't speak to the others."

The simple yes that returned was all that was needed to finally break the dam. The tears ran and Vanya screamed.

* * *

When the others returned to a quiet house it wasn't that surprising, it was more of a museum than a house anyway. But something felt wrong. Ben races to vanya's room hardly waiting to be dismissed. When re arrived there was nothing there. The room had been stripped. Frantically he called for grace. Demanding to know what happened. "She's not here any longer."

"What do you mean not here, this is her home this is where she belongs, where is she?"

"Seven is no longer here" was her only reply.

The commotion bought the others. Tears started to stream down ben's face.

"She's gone, she left us."

* * *

Author note: I will be honest I really don't know where I Am going to go after this with the story. so please if you have suggestions let me know.

* * *


	4. Chapter4

It had been six months since Vanya had fled the mansion.

A non-descript girl with mousey features, brown hair with red tips peaked around the corner as sirens blared down the streets. Not long after a familiar car came racing down the street heading towards trouble. She looked up and over to teen on the other corner he nodded to her slowly while indicating with his chin to go, scout, look at what was happening. Hesitation lined her whole body before turning around and milling with the gathering crowd. Watching, waiting.

The crowd was pressing on the police barrier, craning their necks to see.

Gun shots could be heard.

People started pouring out of the building just before a giant explosion was heard.

Numbers one, two and three came out but devastation was written all over their face

Without thinking the girl who may have once been called seven, sprinted towards the building dodging police and people.

As she came to the buildings the doors were pushed open by an unknown force letting her in. threw the heat and the flames, she saw Klaus screaming for help while Ben was trapped. Covering her mouth, she ran over.

"Klaus move"

"I'm not leaving him."

She grabbed him at her brother shook him, "I can't help him if you are in the way. Move!"

Shocked he scrambled away.

Taking a deep breath, she started to hum.

The beam started to shake, to tremble and so did she, before finally giving way to an unconscious Ben.

"get him out of here Klaus." She shouted before running to the nearest back exit.

She left him stunned before he got a move on hauling his brother out the front.

The girl sprinted from the building and continued for a few blocks. The teen from across the street finally caught up to her later that night.

"what the fuck V, what were you thinking?"

"I couldn't" she hesitated "I just couldn't see them die. Not when I could finally do something about it. I just couldn't Dan." She broke down into tears.

"V, Viv, ssshhh now I have you." He pulled her into a hug.

"Did they make it out, four and six did they make it out?"

Tucking her head under his chin. "yeah babe, they made it out, straight into an ambulance, but alive last I heard."

Dan was the first-person Vanya ran into after being kicked out of the only home she knew. He helped to teach her the safe places to stay the unwritten rules of the street as well as the written ones. He was a tall lanky kid that had renamed seven, from Vanya to Viv. He was the only one that knew who she was before becoming Viv.

Maybe it wasn't smart to be on the streets when she had a trust fund but it felt dirty, like a way for Reginald to track her if she used it. His eyes that always followed her and her siblings in the house using the cameras to invade their privacy. Viv knew he would be following her here to if he knew.

After a restless sleep in an abandoned shop with 6 other kids V got up. Rubbing sleep from her eyes she started to walk out stepping over the others without waking them.

She slipped into a small café, nodding to the waitress and passing her a dollar for a coffee she looked and watched a small TV in the corner.

"Breaking news, the umbrella academy has announced that number six has woken up and is recovering from his injuries after yesterday's explosion down town."

V's lips trembled "oh thank god." She whispered under her breath.

Rushing out of the café after swallowing the dregs of her cup she disappeared from view.


End file.
